Going to war
by Emma.S18
Summary: Lexa and Clarke prepare for the war against the Ice Nation, but something happens. Will they still be able to win the war?
1. Chapter 1

Clarke, Lexa and the other leaders had been preparing the war against the Ice Nation. The meeting was starting to run very late and Clarke could barely keep her eyes open, but she didn't want to miss anything.

After almost an hour like that both Lexa and Bellamy noticed that Clarke had fallen asleep during the meeting. The sky princess had been busy day and night since the day she got to Polis. It was clear that the blonde needed her sleep.

"Clarke?" Bellamy woke her gently. "You should go to bed." He saw the blonde was about to protest and rolled his eyes. "We'll finish off the meeting and I'll tell you all the details first thing tomorrow morning." He promised.

Clarke looked between him and Lexa and finally agreed. She left the meeting and went to her room, followed by two of Lexa's most trusted guards. They stayed outside the room and hadn't noticed the intruder.

"Wanheda," The Ice Nation Prince greeted dangerously, but making sure the guards couldn't hear him.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?" She asked. She tried to cover her face with the stoic mask she always saw on the commander; trying not to show any weaknesses.

"I want revenge!" Roan smirked. "Heda betrayed me, just like she did with you. I know you're too weak to kill her, Wanheda, but you'll come with me and tell the Queen everything you know on her."

"Never!" Clarke spat out, but her exhaustion caused her reflexes to be too slow. Roan hit her on the head and she fell to the floor. The last thing Clarke heard was that the guards entered the room, having heard her fall down, and then she passed out.

 **Meanwhile in the war meeting**

"I want an army protecting Polis, one in the Sky village and the biggest one in Azgeda." Lexa said determinedly. "The ones in Polis and the Sky village are strictly defense, but I want every single Ice Nation warrior dead."

Suddenly Clarke's guards barged into the room. "What is the meaning of this? Where is Clarke?" Lexa yelled at them as soon as she noticed them.

"I'm sorry, Heda. There was an intruder in Wanheda's room. She's been taken." One of them spoke, but both had their head down, expecting the worst.

Lexa growled. "Azgeda! We need to find her as soon as possible." She turned to Indra. "I want them in a cell. If anything happens to Klark, they will suffer the same way."

Indra nodded and took the guards away.

"How do we get her back?" Bellamy was the first to ask, when the door closed behind them.

"We leave for war. Right. Now! The queen can't have Clarke, I'm going to kill her before she can lay a finger on her!" Lexa said.


	2. AN

**Sorry this isn't an update…**

 **I was just wondering if anyone was still interested in me continuing this story?**

 **Let me know…**

 **Merry Christmas**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update, I have exams in two weeks so I don't have a lot of time...**

 **I'll try to update more often, if you are still interested.**

 **Don't hesitate to let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for the support :)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Lexa was personally leading her army to Azgeda. She wanted to be the one to save Clarke, ideally before they even got her to the Ice Nation Queen. Flashbacks of what happened to Costia filled the Commander's head and she shivered at the thought. There was no way she was letting the past repeat itself. She couldn't lose the blonde. She couldn't go through that again.

"We'll find her," Bellamy tried reassuring her. Although it sounded a lot like he was trying to reassure himself too.

"Of course," The Commander snapped fiercely. She didn't want to think about the possibility of them being too late.

As they neared the enemy's territory the brunette turned to face her warriors. "Azgeda has taken Wanheda. They betrayed the alliance and therefor they betrayed me. I want them all dead; every last one of them except for the Queen and her son. I want them captured so they can publically be executed as a warning for anyone else who plans to betray me." Her orders were clear and the warriors didn't hesitate to execute them.

In a matter of a few hours the whole Nation had been destroyed except for the Queen's palace.

Scared of what she might find inside, Lexa entered the only building still standing in Azgeda. She was closely followed by Bellamy, her guards and the Skykru guards.

They heard a scream coming from down the hall and both Lexa's and Bellamy's faces went pale instantly. They instantly recognized the pained cry as Clarke and rushed to the source of the sound.

Without hesitating, Lexa barged into the room. Stunned, she found a tied up and wounded Clarke being tortured by the Queen's personal guard as she and her son questioned her.

As the Commander was too stunned to move, Bellamy and the guards captured the traders. As soon as they left the room, Lexa seemed to regain her senses and rushed to the blonde's side, carefully untying her. Clarke fell, only to be caught by the brunette before she could hit the ground.

"Lexa…" was all she managed to say before she blacked out.


End file.
